The Runaway Raven
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: She is Lucas's twin big sister, but she ran away during their junior year. Liza ended up in Blair, Nebraska working at the Harvelle's Roadhouse and also working at the Singer Salvage Yard in South Dakota. Three years of safety till Hurricane Taylor comes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Bobby what did you want to be done with the scrap parts from the Shelby Cobra," a young teenage blonde asks.

"Which one," Bobby Singer asks concentrating on his reading.

"The 1985," the girl class back.

"Oh you cans crap that one Liza, call Joey's and see if they want it," Bobby calls back.

"Got it," the teenage girls says name Liza. Liza was tall, slim built, and had long dirty-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with dark hazel eyes.

Liza picks up the office phone, when she spots a 1967 Chevy Impala pull into the Salvage Yard. She puts the phone down before walking over to Bobby.

"What did Joey say," Bobby asks looking at her.

"Haven't called yet, saw a Chevy Impala pulling into the yard, seemed pretty comfortable, even with the no trespassing signs," Liza says.

"John is back," Bobby says, standing and walking over to the door.

"Who is John? As in John Winchester," Liza asks following him," Liza asks following him.

"How do you know about John," Bobby asks opening the door.

"Whispers at the Roadhouse, should I be getting out of here," Liza asks looking at the car.

"It might just be his boys," Bobby says as the Impala parks next to the red 1967 Pontiac Firebird.

"If whoever is driving hits my car they are dead," Liza says looking at her car.

"Don't worry, Dean's driving is very careful, the Impala is his life," Bobby says seeing the people in the car.

"What happened to John," Liza asks confused.

"It's his son Dean and Sam and I am warning you now Dean is a huge flirt with sexual comments," Bobby says.

"Oh what fun," Liza says sarcastically as they watch the two boys get out of the car.

"Is it safe for us to be here Bobby," the driver asks.

"Depends did you bring your father, Dean," Bobby calls.

"No but we need your help," Dean calls back.

"Let's talk in the house," Bobby calls returning inside the house.

Liza stands there watching the boys as they walk close to the house, before following Bobby back to the living room. It takes a few minutes before the two boys enter.

"Who's the new girl Bobby," Deans asks looking her up and down.

"Liza Scott this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Liza's my new driver and mechanic," Bobby says.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sam," the passenger says.

"You too, Bobby I'm going to go call Joey about the Shelby," Liza says feeling uncomfortable with Dean's looks.

"Got it," Bobby says as he watches her walk back out to the office.

"She's new," Dean comments watching her.

"And off limits," Bobby says. "I've have her for sixteen months and she is perfect, so stay away from her."

"She looks like she is too young for Dean anyway, could be more legal trouble," Sam notes.

"Dude I am not that old," Dean says.

"Dean you're six years older than her, she is only 17, but she's only here part time," Bobby says. "So explain to me your problem."

Dean listens and watches as Sam explains to Bobby what is going on. Bobby goes looking for a book as Dean goes to find Liza. He sees her in the office chatting on the phone.

"No Joey, it's the frame of the Shelby," Liza says pausing. "Yes Bobby is willing to part with it for $1,600 if you pick it up."

Deans walks into the office watching her.

"Well if I have to tow it to you, it's going to cost another $800, bringing it to $2,400. Now do you want that," she pauses spotting him. "Okay than I'll call you back when you can expect it than, and remember Bobby increases the price of delivery by the price of gas, I'll talk to you soon." She puts the phone on its receiver.

"You drive a hard bargain," Dean comments.

"He'll call back, say he'll pick it up in four days, making him pay $2,600, due to the $250 day holding charge," Liza says opening the accounting books up.

"Therefore see why Bobby is selling the frame for $1, 600," Dean says.

"Please it's only a 1985 Shelby Cobra frame that has been rebuilt so many times it's not funny," Liza says putting in the sale information.

"So the Firebird is yours," Dean asks.

"Yup, 1967 Pontiac Firebird hand built by my uncle and I," Liza says as the phone rings. "Singer's Salvage Yard and Body Shop, Liza speaking."

Dean watches as she interacts with the customer, wondering where this girl came from and how she ended up here.

"We will see you on Friday Joey, bye," Liza says hanging up the phone.

"You have done this before," Dean comments.

"What customer service or cars," Liza asks.

"Both," Dean says looking at her.

"Well my uncle owned a body shop, my mother a cafe and I work part-time as a waitress," Liza says.

"Nice, so what could you tell me about my Chevy Impala," Dean asks.

"It's a 1967, Impala Super Sport, yours is far less decorated than the other versions with a small block engine," Liza says.

"You are good, I'm Dean," he says offering his hand.

"Liza," she says shaking his hand.


	2. Joey Calls From Scrapyard

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Joey Calls from Scrapyard**

"I'm sorry but some cars just have no rights to be re-done," Liza argues, washing the counter.

"You just believe that because of the fact that you grew up around cars," Jo says cleaning glasses.

"I'm just saying if the frame is toast there is no point in spending all that money to repair it," Liza concludes.

"I guess than you have a point," Jo says putting the glasses away as a phone goes off.

Liza pulls out her cell phone looking at it. "That's weird," she says before answering it. "Hey Joey, what's up?"

"It's Bobby, I need to come and get the remains of the Winchester Impala," Bobby says.

"Anything else," she asks confused.

"Yeah put it in the back and set it up to be rebuilt. Now I know it may look like it is not even worth a tow but this is what Sam and John want," Bobby says in a no nonsense voice.

"Got it, do you want me to put it behind the shed than," she says grabbing a pen and paper.

"That sounds good, pull out the spare set of tools, and put it on jacks, also see what parts we already have for it. You can do a part scavenge right," he asks as she writes quickly/

"Yeah I pull up the specs for it and go through the different salvage yards and see what I can find. Which account am I taking the founds out of," she asks.

"Take them out of the savings funds. The remains are at Joey's on lot 16, you can't miss it. Don't worry about the fees, Joey is giving this one to us fees, bring the one with the truck bed," Bobby says.

"It's that bad," she asks writing.

"You'll see, thanks again and tell Ellen I said thanks as well for letting me borrow you," he adds in.

"Just know she is going to ask to borrow me in the future," she says finishing writing.

"I know, I'll see you back at the house after you drop it off," he says.

"Got it, bye Bobby," she says before hanging up. "Can you tell your mom that Bobby needed me to do him a quick favor?"

"You got it, anything else, I should tell her," Jo asks.

"That Bobby owes her another one, and I should be back before dinner rush hopefully," she says grabbing her keys and to go bag.

"I'll tell her not to worry and to save you a plate," Jo says watching her.

"Thanks, bye Dr. Badass," she calls exiting the Roadhouse and walking towards her car.

IT had been almost two months since she had met the Winchester boys at Bobby's and the Impala looked fine. Than again Dean or Sam would have usually sent her a text by now if they had a car problem they could not have fixed.

She enters her car, plugging her phone into her hands free headset as she pulls out of the parking lot. She drove towards Bobby's thinking back to over three years ago when she had driven out of Tree Hill, North Carolina and had found the Harvelle's Roadhouse. Ellen had taken her in and given her a job on two conditions; she told her what she was running from and she remained in school. She had given her the rundown version of why she left home and she decided to do her classes by correspondents instead of traditionally. After almost being at the Roadhouse for a year she began to work for Bobby at his Salvage Yard, to earn some extra cash for what she was saving to go to college in the fall.

She was now a few months away from being eighteen and hoped to create a new identity. Bobby and Ellen always paid her cash because she was still a runaway minor and she had grown into both of their hearts.

Her attention turned back to her phone as it went off with the daily familiar call reading 'Lucas's Cell'. Her number didn't change but after Ellen heard her story, she had Ash scramble her GPS coordinates, it was just like clockwork at the same time, three times a day her phone would off and than leave her a message. Luke, her mom, and her Uncle Keith were her daily callers, her younger brother Nathan would call once a mo nth, also wanting her to come home and apologizing for his actions when they were younger. Haley would call to update her on the month's events and to bitch her out about hurting her family. She had the occasional calls from her twin's brother's girlfriends telling her what a bitch she was and if she cared she would come home, the same with her mother occasional boyfriend. Her father always called every few months threatening that he would find her and he would be left alone again.

She always found it hilarious when her father would call because he wasn't her dad, he was a sperm donor. He only wanted what was best for his other son Nathan, he never cared about her and Luke, that was Keith. He was their dad, no matter what DNA said, in every way that mattered Keith was their dad.

Liza looked again at her phone when a number of an unknown caller appeared on it. Something in her gut was telling her to answer it. That it would make her feel at ease.

Liza hit the answer button and took a deep breath before waiting for a voice to appear.

"Liza, it's Whitey Durham, but you might remember me as Coach Durham, I have some bad news to tell you," Whitey says.


End file.
